


Mixtape: Por si acaso

by AsraHasNoChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Playlist, Songfic, canon i dont know her, es todo bonito, jk no tiene la custodia de mis bebés, puede considerarse canon porque todas las canciones son de su época, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraHasNoChill/pseuds/AsraHasNoChill
Summary: 1980, Londres. La guerra mágica parece pender sobre sus cabezas y Sirius tiene un mal presentimiento. "Por si acaso" le graba un casette a Remus con música que le recuerda a él y con la que pretende hacerle entender lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.*Viene con lista de spotify.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mixtape: Por si acaso

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic evidentemente viene acompañado de su correspondiente lista de spotify.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ObKZq9aWrmnoLAkqJ6Mtu
> 
> Todas las canciones son canciones que existían en 1980 porque me gusta hacer que las cosas tengan sentido dentro del canon. Y todas, por supuesto, son canciones que Sirius Black escucharía.

_1980, Londres._

El frío de pleno Noviembre se cuela en su chaqueta y el viento constante hace resonar los recovecos vacíos de su motocicleta. La noche está empezando a apropiarse del encapotado cielo de Londres, acompañada de la humedad del Támesis que ya impregna las hebras de pelo negro y sucio que debería haber lavado días atrás. 

Ninguna de esas cosas lo distrae de su tren de pensamientos que oscilan entre pasado, presente y sospechas de futuro. Se desvían en ocasiones a James y Lily, a ese ruidoso Harry de cuatro meses y a los malabares que hacen con su vida romántica para ser capaces de participar en La Orden del Fénix de forma activa. En seguida vuelven a su origen, a la desolación que siente por dentro y la angustia constante que representa la posibilidad de perder a todo aquél que le importa.

Su vida no le importa demasiado y está dispuesto a arriesgarla por el bienestar de esa manada tan peculiar que lo ha querido durante años. Es fiero y salvaje y no se rinde y peleará con dientes y zarpas e incluso con su propio alma para dejar tras de sí un futuro brillante en el que la oscuridad sea un amargo recuerdo. 

Su único miedo es no ser capaz de abrir su corazón antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no haya vuelta atrás. Decide, por tanto, grabarle una cinta a Remus Lupin. 

Como si fuera una quinceañera confesando su primer amor.

Mucho más sexy, por supuesto.

  
  


**Black Dog - Led Zeppelin.**

La canción ni siquiera tiene que ver con el propósito de la cinta.

Sirius no puede evitar reír como un perro, entre los dientes, mientras decide que eso será lo primero que suene. Intenta imaginar qué pensará Remus y, de hecho, casi puede verlo: fruncirá el ceño y, sin entender el propósito de la cinta, intentará analizar esa canción todo lo posible. Sus palabras serán casi premeditadas, buscando un significado allá donde no hay más que una firma, un sello de identidad.

“Sirius quiere describirse a sí mismo con esta canción” dirá Remus, “porque las guitarras son frenéticas y tienen un ritmo constante que se mezcla con la voz, igual que él se mezcla a sí mismo con el entorno y la circunstancia. Además, los riff de la guitarra hacen que la canción sea jodidamente sexy, como él.”

- _Mierda_ -dice Sirius- que va a resultar que sí que la he puesto con un motivo de esos que tanto le gustan a Lunático. Vaya, qué inesperado. O quizá no, porque soy un genio, al fin y al cabo, debí presuponer que mi brillante subconsciente iría un paso por delante de mis acciones.

Y aunque Sirius nunca lo supo, lo acertó todo -excepto la palabrota, claro, porque Remus no se ensuciaba los labios por necesidad como él.

  
  


**Highway to Hell - AC/DC.**

Es una de sus canciones preferidas y es obvio el por qué.

Guitarras eléctricas, ritmo constante, letra pegadiza que les **representa** y, lo más importante: la posibilidad de cantarla todos juntos en cualquier momento, flipándose y montándose ellos mismos una _performance_ con sus guitarras de aire, sus voces estridentes y un baile que ronda el ridículo y la sensualidad, moviendo las caderas y agitando la cabeza.

AC/DC la presentó el año anterior y Sirius la había puesto en medio del banquete de boda de James y Lily porque sí, porque podía y le apetecía y quería cantar y gritar y ser libre un rato, antes de volver a pensar en todo lo que les esperaba. 

Remus sonreirá y recordará a Sirius subido en una mesa, agitando una guitarra eléctrica imaginaria en el aire, imitando el solo de Angus Young, gritando a pleno pulmón y consiguiendo que todo el mundo se ponga en pie para agitar sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Remus recordará cómo Sirius le había guiñado un ojo pero él no se había inmutado y había fingido que su postre era más importante que prestar atención a semejante locura. 

Obviamente Remus había disfrutado muchísimo viendo a todo el mundo tan feliz.

**Bad Company - Bad Company.**

Habían sido muy mala compañía para Remus.

Sirius no puede reprimir un suspiro de orgullo mientras la graba al saber que Remus, al escucharla, pensará no sólo en él sino en James, en Peter e incluso en Lily. Pensará en las tardes soleadas que pasaron en Hogwarts, cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer y el Gramófono de McGonnagall había ido a parar _accidentalmente_ a sus manos después de que le pidiera exclusivamente a Remus que lo reparara.

_“Pero no ha dicho que se lo devuelvas, Remus”_ dijo Sirius.

Remus recordará que un día _casualmente_ había llegado un vinilo directo desde Londres y tenían dieciséis años y el tío de Sirius, Alphard, le había prometido que ese grupo nuevo era _la caña_ y que esa canción era para él porque _“Remus, pobre chico has tenido muy mala suerte eligiendo amigos como mi sobrino.”_

Y todos se habían reído excepto Sirius, porque _yo no soy mala compañía, maldito Alphard._

**Man in the wilderness - Styx**

De algún modo tiene que decirle que tiene miedo ¿no?

Ha incluido la canción casi como con una corazonada, sin pensar en las posibles implicaciones y toda la parafernalia que aparecerá en la cabeza de Remus. Styx es un grupo de rock que le gusta mucho y del cual su tío tiene todos los vinilos posibles y le ha dejado escucharlos día tras día mientras se aloja en su piso en Londres.

_Man in the wilderness_ le recuerda a él y sólo a él. Es como si los miembros de Styx hubieran vivido lo mismo exactamente: una familia abusiva y llena de _mala gente, villanos de hecho_ ; un futuro oscuro por delante, un peso sobre sus espaldas demasiado grande y la necesidad de ser un héroe y salvar a toda la gente que le importaba.

Tiene miedo y sabe que Remus lo entenderá cuando escuche la canción.

_Tiene_ que hacerlo.

Lo que Sirius no sabe es que Remus ya lo entiende perfectamente.

**I’m not in love - 10cc**

¡Es una trampa, no se dará cuenta del mensaje! _“Qué inteligente soy, por favor.”_

O sí. (En el fondo espera que sí que se de cuenta.) La canción le parece _graciosa y patética_ pero él es _gracioso y patético_ así que todo correcto, todo en orden. La pone ahí, detrás de _Man in the Wilderness_ porque ha expuesto su corazón y espera que se entienda el mensaje, que Remus _entienda_ lo que él no puede decir. 

Que _no_ está enamorado, que es _simple coincidencia_ y que _ninguna de sus acciones va enfocada al romance_ : Ni recogerlo en motocicleta a las dos de la mañana para ir a ver las estrellas, ni cuidarlo en cada luna llena incluso a aquellas alturas de la vida, ni arroparlo y hacerle sopa al día siguiente cuando no puede moverse, ni pedir participar en absolutamente todas las misiones a las que Remus haya sido asignado para poder tener un ojo sobre él y evitar el desastre. No. No hay segundas intenciones. 

La pone por inercia, sin pensárselo dos veces antes de grabarla en el cassette. 

Porque _no está enamorado, vaya tontería._

**Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival**

Juraría por su vida que esa gente son brujos de incógnito.

Es imposible que no lo sean y diez años antes escribieran semejante obra de arte, prediciendo el futuro en el proceso. Es una canción escalofriante que describe exactamente lo que piensa Sirius cuando se queda solo y está desocupado: que pronto no va a ser luna llena sólo para Lupin, va a serla para todos y el desastre está casi asegurado. 

Cuando Remus escuche la canción, su boca se llenará de un sabor amargo parecido a la tristeza y desesperación que él siente a menudo. 

Lupin lo entenderá porque ha vivido muchas lunas llenas y han salido heridos de gran parte de ellas. Lupin escuchará la cinta y llegará a la canción de _Creedence Clearwater Revival_ y pensará en el futuro que les espera o en el pasado que ya haya acontecido, depende del momento en que la escuche y quién falte en su vida.

Lupin permanecerá alerta, a sabiendas de que Sirius siente el peligro también.

**Flirtin’ with disaster - Molly Hatchet**

Siempre ha vivido al límite y sigue vivo, esto es así.

_“Aunque normalmente no espero ese resultado.”_ Una confesión dentro de un casette de confesiones podría pasar desapercibida, pero no para Remus, que escuchará todas y cada una de las canciones y las analizará y las despedazará hasta sacarles significados en los que él no ha pensado en absoluto cuando las ha elegido para el mix.

Sirius se ha pasado la vida jugando con fuego con una aparente falta de miedo o sentido de la conservación. Remus, sin embargo, sabe _la verdad_ : que Sirius conoce las consecuencias, que sabe perfectamente que muchas de las veces se lo está apostando todo a una única mano y que puede perder y acabar muy mal pero _le da igual_ porque, en realidad, Sirius está cansado de la vida desde hace mucho. 

Es temerario y antes de una misión _demasiado arriesgada para que vaya alguien que no sea él_ , siempre piensa que va a ser la última vez, que no va a volver. Se despide con una sonrisa perruna, quitándole hierro al asunto y fingiendo que todo está bien, que tiene la situación bajo control. Y quizá es verdad o quizá no le importa que todo estalle en pedazos.

Sirius sólo puede ganar porque no tiene nada que perder.

Nada excepto a él.

_No me dejes ligar con el desastre, Remus._

**Have you ever seen the rain? - Creedence Clearwater Revival.**

Esta canción es una de las cursiladas más bonitas que James no le ha dedicado a Lily (aún).

_“Pero yo se la voy a dedicar a Remus primero, chúpate esa_ . _”_ piensa Sirius mientras la incluye en el mix en un descuido bastante torpe por su parte. Antes de darse cuenta, ya forma parte del recopilatorio y no quiere volverlas a grabar todas de nuevo. Lo hecho, hecho está y tiene que confiar en su maravilloso subconsciente que siempre consigue milagros.

Si alguien le dedicase esa canción a él, se reiría muchísimo: _“Claro que he visto la lluvia, chaval”_ diría. 

Pero Remus no reaccionará así. Remus llorará un poquito -al menos por dentro y cuando nadie lo vea. Remus pensará en las veces que llovió en Hogwarts, en los chocolates calientes que Sirius preparaba, en las ventanas empapadas, en los abrazos misteriosos llenos de significado silencioso, en Sirius acurrucándose en su regazo y bostezando al suspiro de _“No quiero que deje de llover nunca, Lunático”._

Remus pensará en la leve música que Lily hacía sonar sentada en su cama llena de jerseys después de haberse colado en su cuarto, pensará en James empapado habiendo practicado vuelo en condiciones extremas y en su cara al entrar quitándose la camiseta para encontrarse de frente con Lily y, todo seguido, salir corriendo con un grito ahogado. 

Remus pensará en la lluvia y lo mucho que adoraba los días sin sol en el castillo. 

Sirius pensará en el perfume del lobo cuando estaban solos y podía enterrar la cara en su cuello y Remus no decía absolutamente nada y le dejaba hacer, tranquilamente.

Como si fuera lo más normal y habitual del mundo.

Para ellos lo era.

**Werewolves Of London - Warren Zevon**

No puede faltar un chiste que consiga que Lupin sonría.

Sirius sabe que después de la melancolía de la canción anterior, aquí se le escapará una carcajada que hará temblar a cualquiera que pueda presenciarla. Una de esas que le salen a veces cuando cree que nadie mira: carcajadas completas, riéndose con el pecho y los ojos e incluso el alma. Carcajada de lobo feliz rodeado de su manada.

_“Eres un capullo, Canuto”_ dirá, fingiendo estar enfurruñado, días después de haberlo escuchado, _“El cassette estaba siendo precioso antes de que lo arruinaras con uno de tus_ **_super necesarios_ ** _chistes”._

Pero habrá sido feliz, y Sirius lo sabrá ver debajo del ceño fruncido porque los ojos chispeante le delatarán totalmente.

Remus es un _Hombre Lobo de Londres_ , al fin y al cabo. 

**Like a Rolling Stone - Bob Dylan**

Esta canción la pone para tocar las narices, porque en realidad es para sí mismo.

Para Sirius es una forma de recordarle a Lupin que es su culpa todo lo que ha pasado desde que se conocieron. Al menos lo bueno.

Fue al poco tiempo de empezar primer curso, hacía ya once años, cuando James, Remus e incluso Peter le habían mirado fijamente un día y se habían echado a reír. Compulsivamente. A partir de ese momento se había encontrado cantos rodados en prácticamente cualquier lugar: En sus bolsillos, entre sus pergaminos, en su pupitre, en su cama. Cada vez que encontraba uno y preguntaba, todos se echaban a reír y nadie le respondía.

Fue un mes más tarde. cuando pilló a Remus sentado en su cuarto escuchando una radio muggle, cuando descubrió el motivo y, de paso, a Bob Dylan. 

Había sido un canto rodado toda la vida.

Pero _qué vida._

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell**

Aquí se le han escapado un poquito eso que llaman sentimientos.

Sirius sabe que está empezando a tener demasiados deslices a la hora de recopilar música para un hombre lobo desagradecido que no sabrá apreciar correctamente su Rock and Roll. _“Bueno, sí, sí que lo apreciará. Le gusta casi tanto como a mí al fin y al cabo.”_

En realidad Sirius sólo busca excusas, se plantea si debe darle la cinta o mejor se la queda para enterrarla por siempre junto al resto de _cosas que nunca deberían haber existido_ y ahorrarse la vergüenza absoluta ante el rechazo ciento por cien probable por parte de Remus.

_“Tampoco le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo, vamos a ver”_ se dice, mientras asiente, orgulloso al saber que simplemente le está diciendo que nada va a poder impedirle llegar hasta él. Es una forma de hacérselo saber y _¿qué más da el rechazo? Lo importante es el mensaje, y el mensaje dice que no se va a rendir._

Probablemente Sirius no es consciente de que tendrá que salir de la prisión más segura del mundo, llena de inimaginables horrores, para llegar hasta Remus de nuevo.

Más tarde reirá con amargura al recordar la cinta.

**All out of love - Air Supply.**

¡Qué diablos! Igual se muere mañana, no tiene mucho que perder.

Se intenta autoconvencer mientras graba mágicamente la canción que acaba de escuchar en la radio en el cassette que lleva en las manos. Su varita se agita, frenética. Sabe que la calidad del sonido no será la mejor pero no le importa, sólo quiere guardarla y dársela a Remus, para que la escuche al final del mix, cuando parezca que se ha terminado. Una _bonus track_.

No puede imaginar qué hará su _amigo_ cuando llegue a la canción de _Air Supply_ , cuando escuche ese _“I’m so lost without you”_ o _“Please, love me”_. ¿Fruncirá el ceño? ¿Se enfadará? ¿Apagará el radiocassette con la varita? ¿Lo estrellará contra la pared? ¿Le retirará la palabra a Sirius? ¿Dejará de aparecer en el cuartel general de La Orden? ¿Pedirá misiones por lechuza? ¿Se mudará de piso y no le dirá a nadie dónde se aloja?

Todos los posibles escenarios que aparecen en su cabeza son augurios de un corazón roto.

_Ninguno de ellos es el que sucede, por supuesto._

_Londres, 1980._

El frío de finales de Noviembre le duele en la cara y Remus le saluda desde dentro de una cafetería, con un jersey demasiado grande y una sonrisa enorme sobre la cara. Guarda su varita y esconde el cassette en un bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta. Saluda también, nervioso como no recordaba estarlo desde hacía años, con una sonrisa que tiembla y se tuerce sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando entra en el local, el olor del café inunda sus fosas nasales y lo aturde por un momento. No sabe qué decir y odia no saber qué decir, así que hace una broma y se abrazan, riendo durante unos segundos preciosos que lo acompañarán durante años. Sonríe cuando su nariz, enterrada en el cuello de Lupin, capta el aroma a chocolate y calabaza y libros viejos que desprende allá por donde vaya. 

Se sienta frente a él y pide un café muy negro, sin azúcar. Remus arruga la nariz porque no le gusta en absoluto y, para remediarlo, entierra sus labios en su tazón de chocolate. Hablan y hablan como si llevaran años sin verse cuando hace apenas una semana y media fue luna llena y Sirius hizo compañía a Remus, lo contuvo todo lo que pudo, preparó chocolate por la mañana y vendó sus heridas tras curarlas dentro de sus posibilidades.

Sirius se siente incómodo cuando saca la cinta de su chaqueta y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ha hecho un collage con la foto de una luna recortada de una revista, un papel oscuro y ha dibujado estrellitas encima, luego lo ha pegado todo con magia para que sea una funda dura y resistente: _“_ ** _Por si acaso_** _.”_ murmura, y no sabe si habla de la funda o de la música.

Antes de que escuche la cinta quiere aclarar que es _mentira_ eso de que no le quiere, porque de pronto tiene miedo de que Remus no entienda nada. Quiere decirle que en realidad no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, que lo acompaña en cada misión porque no quiere que nadie le haga daño, que atesora en sus recuerdos todos los momentos en soledad, que el reflejo del sol sobre sus cicatrices y sus ojos brillantes es el _momento_ al que acude para invocar su patronus, que es un perro salvaje pero que Remus es parte de _la manada_. 

Quiere decirle que lo necesita. Que llega la guerra, que las fuerzas de la oscuridad se apoderan de Londres, de Reino Unido, de Europa y que cada día que pasa están todos un paso más cerca de la muerte, que si Lily y James han podido casarse, ser felices y tener **un crío** _maldita sea, un bebé,_ quizá ellos también puedan, al menos, decirse un _te quiero_ antes de que el mundo entero colapse.

Quiere pedirle que no lo abandone, que incluso si no siente lo mismo, no puede soportar la idea de su ausencia, que se quede todos los años que pueda junto a él.

Al final no dice ninguna de esas cosas, en realidad, porque ha recopilado un montón de canciones que le gustan mucho y que quiere que Remus escuche para poder _entenderle_ porque se le da muy mal expresarse con palabras y tampoco sabe componer su propia música y, aunque todo apunta directamente al desastre, Remus suelta una carcajada, coge la cinta la observa con ojo crítico por todas sus esquinas y una chispa se enciende en su mirada.

_“¿La escuchamos juntos, Sirius?”_

  
La respuesta al _Bonus Track_ es un beso tímido seguido de un _“Por fin”_ que nadie sabe quién ha pronunciado.


End file.
